injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SwiftasticSam/Fan Profile:: Starfire
Starfire is a playable DLC character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. She can be purchased for the price of $4.99 or for free if you have the fourth season pass. She is a Power User. Starfire uses her starbolts as her main form of a weapon. Biography ---- Tamaran's Princess Koriand'r was the second of three children. Her older sister, Komand'r was the next in the line of succession, but she was crippled by a childhood illness that robbed her of her natural Tamareanian ability to convert ultraviolet light in to flight energy, so she was deemed not worthy to be queen and the succession fell to Koriand'r. When both sisters were sent to train with the legendary Warlords of Okaara, the bitter Komand'r ran off, allying herself with the Citadel. They used Komand'r's information to successfully invade the planet Tamaran. King Myand'r turned Koriand'r over to the Citadel to ensure peace. Koriand'r endured six years of torture until she and Komand'r were both released for experimentation by the Psions. The Psions, who are largely sadistic scientists, performed a deadly experiment on both of the sisters to see just how much energy their Tamaranean bodies could absorb before exploding from the overload. During the procedure, Komand'r's forces attacked the Psion ship to rescue her and while the Psions were distracted, Kory broke free with the starbolts, destructive blasts of solar energy, a result of the experimentation. Against her better judgment, she decided to free Komand'r who was still absorbing energy. However, far from grateful, Komand'r struck her sister down with the same-much stronger- power and had her restrained for later execution. Koriand'r escaped and found her way to Earth with the help of the Teen Titans. She chose to remain with the team and took the name Starfire, and quickly formed a romantic relationship with Dick Grayson, then - as Robin - the leader of the team. Kory is regarded as extremely physically attractive even by the standards of the superhero. She also displays the traits of Tamaran's highly sensuous culture, coupled with a no nonsense warrior attitude. For a time, Kory had a career as a fashion model. She has been married twice, both times to Tamaranean men: once to the prince Karras to seal a peace treaty, and once to General Phy'zzon for love. Both of her husbands died in battle. She almost married Dick, but their wedding was interrupted by Raven, who had followed in the steps of her father, the demon Trigon. Raven murdered the priest before he pronounced Dick and Kory husband and wife. The relationship was already on unsteady ground, with Kory fearing that Dick was rushing into marriage, and also being concerned by the anti-alien sentiments that sprang up in response to the news of the impending nuptials. Starfire has served as mentor/teacher to the latest roster of Titans, and also began serving with the Outsiders. Starfire was stranded on a paradise-like planet with fellow heroes Animal Man and Adam Strange after the battle with Alexander Luthor, Jr. and Superboy-Prime. After several weeks, Adam was able to get his spaceship working, and they departed for Earth. Their ship, however, was attacked by Devilance, who they had encountered on the planet and who had pursued them into space. Lobo appeared just in time to destroy Devilance, and after a some negotiation, agreed to help them out. When it was believed that Animal Man had perished in battle against Lady Styx, Starfire took it upon herself to bring his jacket back to his surviving family on Earth. Upon reaching Earth, however, she quickly discovered that Animal Man was still alive. Titans Together After the apparent defeat of Lady Styx, Starfire once again returned back to Animal Man's home, where she was recovering from her recent adventures and regaining control of her returned powers. One afternoon, while sunbathing, she and Animal Man's son were attacked by a water demon in Buddy's swimming pool. Meanwhile, her old Titan teammates had also been attacked by assorted demonic entities. This led to Starfire, Nightwing, Troia, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, Flash, and Red Arrow, to reassemble as a team, when they realized that the attacks are the result of a resurrected Trigon and his newly discovered three sons. While investigating, the Titans began to experience unexplained mood-shifts. For Starfire and Nightwing, they were overwhelmed by lust, and ended up having abrupt sex in the middle of their investigation. Soon after, the team met up in New York's Central Park, where they attempted to recover from these mood-shifts and realize that each shift coincided with one of the seven deadly sins. The team was then approached by the Sons of Trigon. They battled the villainous prodigy, and drove them away. Starfire and Nightwing then discuss their actions while under the influence of Trigon's sons. While Nightwing shows hints at wanting to renew their relationship, Starfire questions his commitment to the relationship and goes so far as to ask Nightwing whether or not he truly still loves her. Nightwing to his own surprise and reluctance admits he does not, leading to them for now leaving their reunion in doubt. Since then, it has been clearly stated that Dick has moved on, though Kory stays true to her Tamaranian culture and still loves him. Most recently, she has been captured and turned into a Justifier, as seen in Final Crisis: Resist. She has since been freed. Although the loss of control she gathered from the Justifier helmet distressed her severely, causing her to lash out at anyone remotely looking like they are wearing one of the helmets. She was more than happy to destroy a warehouse full of them when Mister Terrific offered her and Cyborg to destroy them. After a stint with a psychiatrist (instead of talking to Donna, which troubled her to no end), and a subsequent denial of joining the Justice League, she is left none the healthier. Insurgency ---- Finding out about the death of her love - Nightwing - Starfire was devastated. Learning that his killer Damian Wayne, was on the Regime, Starfire took no time in joining the Insurgency, vowing that she'd avenge her former flame's death. Powers and Abilities ---- *Tamaranean Physiology *Energy Absorption *Flight *Starbolts *Superhuman Durability *Superhuman Strength *Lingustic Assimilation *Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) Intro/Outro ---- INTRO: ' Starfire swoops down into the battle arena, and her eyes start glowing. She enters her fighting stance exclaiming, "For Tamaran!" '''OUTRO: ' Starfire sneers and grabs her opponent by the collar, she then brings them close to her. As her eyes start glowing, a beam from them blasts her opponent. Starfire is then seen infront of Titans Tower gazing at the sunset. Gameplay ---- Character Trait '''Tamaranean Strength: Starfire absorbs an excessive amount of ultraviolet radiation increasing the amount of damage she inflicts upon her opponent. Super Move Starbolt Barrage: Starfire grabs her opponent by the neck and flies them up in space, she punches them away and right after quickly shoots a barrage of starbolts at them causing them to stay up in space. She crashes them back into the battle arena finishing them off with a green energy explosion. Ending ---- The defeat of Superman filled Starfire with confidence, but she knew her heart wasn't at rest until she was face to face with her beloved's killer, Damian Wayne himself. Starfire confronted Damian in which he mocked her. Filled with rage, Starfire shot an eye beam straight through Damian's neck instantly killing him. Realizing what she'd done too late, Starfire succumbed in tears. Having no other choice, Starfire flew in space and took one final look at Earth, admiring the planet in which she spent the best years of her life on. Quotes ---- *"For Tamaran!" *"My world was conquered much like your world is starting to be. I could not stop what was happening, you must not repeat my mistake." *"Starfire, Yorg! Starfire! *"I am stronger than you presume." -Clash with any Character *"You must learn to fear my name." -Clash with any Character Work In Progress Costumes ---- Default Starfire wears an elegant long purple jumpsuit with skin exposed on her arms, waist, and legs. Two emeralds adorn the suit, one being on the middle of her neck, and one on the middle of her stomach. She has a purple brace above her elbow, on her forearm, her thigh, and above her ankle. There are silver linings throughout the suit as well. A pair of purple heels are attached to her jumpsuit. Insurgency Starfire wears a silver headpiece with a purple gem on her forehead. She wears a long purple dress with it being transparent under her thighs. Also, her midriff and the middle of her breastplate is exposed. She sports purple formal gloves with green gems on the back of her palms and purple braces on the top of her arms. Around her neck and waist is a silver decorative piece. Teen Titans Starfire wears her costume from the Teen Titans animated series. Gallery ---- starfiredefault.jpg|Starfire's Default costume starfireinsurgency.jpg|Starfire's Insurgency costume starfireteentitans.jpg|Starfire's Teen Titans costume